wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:The Wheel of Time Turns...
The hillmen looked now to the north. They had been overrun by brigands and soon would need to make a new home. The Chieftain led the way and his feral warriors followed him without fear; they would make a home in the comfort of some dank cave. ~~ Lord Agelmar nodded at Anomander and counted the heads of the dreadguards. "Another terrible blow struck to the Shadow. Perhaps it is time to bolster our defense?" He passed a note to a forestscout and the instructions were clear: Ragan's duties will be to patrol Tarwin's Gap and the entrance to the ruined monastery. A new roster of men were to be assigned to the Blighted Mire to watch the western entrance of the stedding. At the top of the volunteers list was a name that he recognized. "Wasn't this the man who escaped Thakan'dar with the help of our Lancers?" Ronan nodded. "Very good. He'll want to exact vengeance." ~~ Shaidar Haran looked at the bloody scalp in Braul's hands. "The Great Lord will reward these deeds." Out of the shadow stepped another myrddraal with a slow gaze. "You called?" Shaidar gestured toward a map of Tarwin's Gap. "Take two Kno'mon and set up patrol in the foothills. The attack on the Deception Pass must be met with strength. The humans will bleed." A confident smile played along the thin, pale lips of the myrddraal and he shifted back into the shadows as Shaidar Haran returned his focus to Braul. ~~ Gainor Furlan looked at the refugees as they collapsed on a table at The Wayman's Forge Inn. "Heaven's sake...Clean up before you dirty up my place!" A dirt-crusted woman looked daggers at him and he shivered. "Mi'lord, a landfall occurred on Garen's Wall. Not impossible to make it here, but certainly there is no way going back to where we're from." She sighed and looked vacantly to the door, "certainly sorry to dirty up the Wayman's Inn." Master Furlan lightened up and went to the back of the inn and gathered stew and hard bread for the weary travelers. He would clean later. ~~ Captain Sascha Ramordian rolled out and read the scroll with the sigil of the King before posting it. She hoped it would not be staid. "By order of Ailron, King of Amador, passage to the west from the bridge over the Eldar has been temporarily blocked. Citizens and visitors are encouraged to reroute when passing from Altara to Amadacia. The western border of the bridge has been barricaded. Please find alternative routes to travel. Violators will be investigated and prosecuted. Entrance to Amadacia can be through institutions that are checked by the Thiefbane or by a road that is protected by the Children of Light and their patrols." ~~ Governor Adan smoked his pipe as he strolled along the East-West street. He was to see the new renovations of the Headquarters of the Town Watch. The access to the catwalk would greatly increase the efficiency of the archers above the cities. He felt renewed excitement in the possibilities of the city's defense--he just hoped he wouldn't hear too many complaints from Avin. That man never liked company. ~~WoTMUD Staff